When video content is initially processed in order to represent the content in accordance with, for example, a director's or content creator's (hereinafter collectively referred to as “content creator”) intent, such content is often calibrated in a dark room without consideration of different ambient light conditions likely to be encountered when the content is reproduced on a subsequent consumer's (hereinafter interchangeably referred to as “user”) display device. As such when, content is displayed in a user's home the ambient lighting has an effect on the color properties and the viewing experience of the user. In addition, each display system and display technology produces images differently based on their respective capabilities and the default parameter settings.
Displays often provide the user with the capability of adjusting the display parameters, such as hue, tint, brightness, contrast, and so forth. These setting changes are often made to displays in an incremental fashion but there is no logical curve that is employed throughout a setting change. Color fidelity is usually adjusted by forcing the display into a particular setting regardless of a viewer's preference for example, due to the initial factory default settings of the display device and the lack of logical curve throughout the respective setting changes that can be performed by the user on their display device. The viewer needs to re-set the display afterwards if the user desires different settings than the default settings. However, given the lack of a logical curve throughout a setting change, it is quite difficult if not impossible to mimic the content creator's intent when viewing video content.